Silken Raindrops
by Immortal x Snow
Summary: They can touch my body, but they can't touch my soul the way you can. 50 sentences, Jessica x Kanon.


**Anime-only watchers, please note this does mention some VN-only moments.**

* * *

**Air**

Jessica does not think she needs air to survive: after all, Kanon keeps her alive when terror strangles her so tightly she cannot breathe.

**Apples**

Just as the infamous apple was evil because it kept Adam from God, anything that separates Kanon from Jessica is more malicious than the most terrible of witches.

**Beginning**

Every end is a beginning; likewise, every end of sorrow is a second—or third, or even twentieth—chance for them to be together.

**Bugs**

No matter what she does, Jessica can never completely annoy Kanon.

**Coffee**

Although he is uncertain why, Kanon realizes Jessica smells just like fresh coffee as she clings to him in a tight hug.

**Dark**

In the darkness of being blind, Jessica cannot see the light that is Kanon, but she can sense it—and that is the only medicine that cures her fears.

**Despair**

"Help me, Kanon," she cries, before remembering he is dead and realizing the only living thing in the mansion, other than herself and her murderer, is despair.

**Doors**

Every time she cries, he waits outside the door, and his silent presence is enough to make her realize she will always have someone to be with her.

**Drink**

As lovers, they drink from the same chalice of destiny and life, whether they choose to do so or not.

**Duty**

As furniture, he has a duty to serve her; as a friend, he has a duty to stay with her; as a lover, he has a duty to protect her, no matter how daunting and frightening their opponent may be.

**Earth**

"If we can't be together in the world, we can certainly be together in the Golden Land, can't we, Kanon?"

**End**

_It's a delusion it's just not true it's all a lie he can't be dead no he's right here beside me and he's still here and he'll always be here because I never got to hear his real name and because I never got to tell him how much I love him and how much I want him to stay no it's not the end we're not dead I won't die—_

**Fall**

Just like the trees that change colors, Jessica and Kanon's love always becomes something new, something different—but in a good way that makes both of them appreciate a new facet of each other every moment.

**Fire**

A fire in the heart is natural when one is in love, but Jessica's soul burns with an icy, bitter fire: she may have love, but it is doomed to end in despair as long as the game continues.

**Flexible**

"Yeah, Kanon, I guess I'm pretty flexible—Battler, get your mind out of the gutter _right now_!"

**Flying**

Maybe her dreams of flying were once her favorite, but after she fell in love with Kanon, her dreams of being with him became more uplifting than any other reveries of hers.

**Food**

A conundrum is mental food; a delicious feast, corporeal food; their love, spiritual food.

**Foot**

Although Jessica wants to attack Battler with her brass knuckles for tripping her, she replaces her rash thoughts with mischievous, silent gratitude when Kanon lifts her from the ground.

**Grave**

"I know I can't save you completely from death, Milady, but I can appease your grave and make it wait longer for you."

**Green**

Green—that is the color Kanon's face turns as he watches Jessica, pierced and destroyed, fall to the ground before him.

**Head**

When she feels his hand on her head, she thinks that maybe—just maybe!—he loves her, too.

**Hollow**

In her heart, she has many different rooms and places for people she loves; the smallest one, however, is for Kanon, because she requires the least effort to love him.

**Honor**

To know he, mere furniture, is loved by someone as great as her is the greatest honor he can ever receive.

**Hope**

Hope is a scarcity in the Ushiromiya mansion during these horrible murders, which is why Jessica is surprised (or not) to find it has adopted a human form as Kanon.

**Light**

Even in the darkest, heaviest of tempests, Kanon notices, Jessica has a beautiful phosphorescent quality, luminous enough to be the sun itself.

**Lost**

In the dark, hellish pits of strangling sadness, Jessica finds she is more lost without Kanon than an infant without its mother is.

**Metal**

Although some people think Kanon is as cold as metal, Jessica knows he is also as warm and pliable as it can be, under the right conditions.

**New**

"No, Milady—my love for you isn't something new: I just never noticed it until now..."

**Old**

"...I'm the same, Kanon: I've felt this way for a long time, but I can't call this feeling old, because it always makes me happy in new ways."

**Peace**

When he tells her to calm her heart in order to see him, she feels a peace softer than an angel's touch and warmer than summer's heat.

**Poison**

Before she understood her love for him, Jessica assumed Kanon was a sort of poison—how else could he make her feel so shaky and silly?

**Pretty**

As he watches her sing and dance in the resplendent stage lights, he finally finds a word with which he can describe her: not just pretty, _beautiful_.

**Rain**

"Kanon, come play in the rain with me—it's so beautiful and wonderful!"

**Regret**

Regret is the worst murderer of all, because it gives them time neither to think nor to speak nor to confess hidden love.

**Roses**

When he overhears her say her favorite flowers were lilies, Kanon gives the roses to Shannon and buys Jessica fresh, heavenly white lilies instead.

**Secret**

Although she does not want to keep their feelings secret, Jessica knows her parents will not be very affable to the thought of their daughter's love for mere furniture.

**Snakes**

One quirk Jessica has noticed about him is his fear of snakes; one odd thing Kanon has noticed about her is her _lack _of fear of snakes, which sometimes leads to interesting situations.

**Snow**

Nothing can be more beautiful than this moment—nothing can be more beautiful than standing in the snow with Kanon, eyes opening wide at the white heaven sprinkled upon the ground.

**Solid**

Depressed and dejected, she needs something solid, something _real_, to cling to; fortunately, Kanon is forever willing to hold her in all her sadness and despair.

**Spring**

It has always been their favorite season; subsequently, they instantly chose to be married during the pinnacle of its beauty.

**Stable**

Because of Jessica's vibrant personality, Kanon always assumed nothing could thrust her into overwhelming, consuming dejection, but now he realizes how emotionally shaky the murder of her family has made her.

**Strange**

Love is an odd emotion, something Kanon has pondered but never experienced until now.

**Summer**

When the disastrous, endless October comes, Jessica realizes how much she should have enjoyed the time she and Kanon had together in the summer—now, they will never be able to be that happy together again.

**Taboo**

If servants and masters were not intended to love each other, Jessica decides, neither were men and women.

**Ugly**

"Milady… This ugliness of blood and death should not contaminate your beauty like this…"

**War**

Jessica does not understand how some can say love is war: war brings pain, but her love for Kanon brings only joy.

**Water**

Her eyes are more lucid than water, and her emotions clearer than the purest of brooks, Kanon notices.

**Welcome**

Happily, Jessica places the welcome mat outside the door of their new house, knowing anyone is welcome to stay in their house of happiness and love.

**Winter**

Although some of her family members may think winter is a season of loneliness and unhappiness, Jessica knows it is a pleasant time full of happiness for her and Kanon.

**Wood**

Now, they maybe be as separated as the ground is from the tips of the pine trees in a wood; however, they will soon be on the ground together, holding each other, overjoyed to be physically reunited after all their suffering.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, another 50-sentences thing. But. I needed to write something for Umineko. I just needed to _write_. I've been so busy with dance and school lately... I miss the site. I miss everyone. And I'm kind of heartbroken over something right now, so I guess all this came together at the right time. XD I feel out of practice with my Umineko writing, so I would appreciate criticism. :3**


End file.
